Can Life Ever Be Normal?
by cyber viper42
Summary: Yusuke is a Gym Teacher? Just as Yusuke thought his life was going to become normal Spirit World has another task for Him. This one is possible the toughest yet with new dangers looming over the horizon. 1st YYHfic please Read and Review! rated to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all!**

**This is my first Yu Yu hakusho fanfic. **

**Just Read and Review please.**

Chapter 1

Yusuke leaned against the gate in front of Keiko's school, his shadow directly below him in the noonday sun. He glanced at his watch. _They should be out by now…_He thought to himself. He glanced at his watch again. Instinctively he began to walk towards the main entrance when the bell rang. Moments later girls began to pour out of the school. Yusuke stopped and returned to his position by the gate, hoping Keiko wouldn't take too long to leave school. The past few years had been rough. After the Dark Tournament, his year of training had been the toughest ever. He challenged the strongest opponents he could find to matches, and then afterward trained with them until he could best them. _After that, anything seems like a walk in the park, _he thought wistfully.

As girls left school, walking by him, he could hear their whispered conversations… "Who is he?…", "Wonder if he's waiting for someone..." They all gave him a few feet of space as they skirted around him and out into the world.

"Your guard is down." A voice suddenly said to his right. Turning he saw Keiko smiling, clutching her bag in front of her with both hands.

"Hey! Don't go sneaking up on me!" Yusuke said. "I nearly attacked by instinct."

"In your dreams," Keiko retorted. "You know better than to automatically attack. Didn't Genkai teach you anything?"

"Oh sure," Yusuke replied. "But the Mazuku in side me might not." He grinned. "You never can tell-"he was cut off abruptly as Keiko's bag whistled through the air and smacked him across the cheek. "What was that for?" he demanded rubbing his sore cheek.

"That's for trying to make excuses." Keiko replied. "You never learn."

Two girls came up from behind Keiko and stood on either side of her. "Are you harassing her?" one asked.

"She's not interested in you or any of the hundreds of other guys who've asked her out." said the other.

"It's cool, really." Yusuke said trying to appease them. "I knew her in middle school." His answer didn't calm Keiko's friends, but they were taken aback momentarily as they processed the information.

"It's okay guys," Keiko said walking through the gate. "I was expecting to meet him." Turning around to face Yusuke, she asked, "Are you coming?"

"Ya, ya, I'm coming." Yusuke answered as he put his hands behind his head and followed Keiko down the road.

"You think she was just waiting for him?" one of Keiko's friends asked. "Two years is a long time to wait."

"Yes, maybe we should keep an eye on her." The other replied.

"Good idea."

Yusuke walked next to Keiko in silence for a minute after they left her school then he said. "I'm planning on getting a job."

"You?" Keiko asked speculatively, "Get a job? I don't believe that. You didn't even finish middle school! What kind of job can you get?"

"I dunno, maybe I can be a gym teacher. You don't have to know math or anything, you just got to know how to get kids to play a game or get in shape." Yusuke replied. "I could also look for kids with spirit awareness and train them. That could be fun."

"I guess that might work." Keiko thought aloud. "You might have to be a teacher or something first."

"Mmm, I doubt it," Yusuke replied, "I could probably learn how to teach pretty quick." They entered Keiko's house and Keiko disappeared upstairs to change out of her school uniform while Yusuke waited downstairs.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Yukimara asked, not recognizing Yusuke.

"Not really." Yusuke replied. "I'm waiting for Keiko."

A gleam twinkled in Mr. Yukimara's eyes as he recognized Yuske. "Well I'll be. Yusuke Urameshi. You took your time returning." He said.

"It was worth it sir." Yusuke replied. "I learned a lot." They talked for several minutes while Keiko changed. When she came down, she was wearing a pair of tan shorts and a sky blue shirt.

"Ready" Yusuke asked. Keiko nodded and left just behind Yusuke.

**I know that this isn't very long. I just wanted to get the first chapter posted while I work on a second chapter.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**-Cyberviper42-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews Sorry that this took so long. **

**Alright Here's the second chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 2

Yusuke sat across from Keiko in a café about a mile from her house. They didn't speak much while they ate but as Keiko finished her milkshake she asked, "So what really happened to you in demon world? I've heard some things from Kurama, but not much."

"Do you remember how I looked after we beat Sensui?" Yusuke asked.

"How could I forget?" Keikp replied. "I almost didn't recognize you." She smiled as the memory flashed before her eyes.

"When I was fighting Sensui I died." Keiko's eyes widened in shock, "I was reborn thanks to a demon ancestor of mine named Raizen. I chased Sensui into demon world, where we fought, however Raizen possessed and transformed me and killed Sensui using my Spirit Gun." Yusuke paused for a moment. "He was the reason that I went back to Demon World. I needed to face him and as long as I remained here, I was a danger to every one."

"So you went back to keep us safe?" Keiko asked.

"In a way. I also wanted to learn what I could do with my power." Yusuke answered. "Raizen and his monks trained me into one of the most powerful demons in Demon world. He died after a year of training."

"Because he stopped eating humans." Keiko supplied.

"Exactly." Yusuke replied. "In the end I found myself as a King in a world that I didn't fully belong to." Yusuke lowered his voice as he noticed people starting to stare at them. "That's when I created the Demon Tournament." Keiko was shocked. "I figured that the strongest demon had the right to rule and so I invited a lot of powerful demons to fight."

"Even 'S' class?" Keiko asked nervously. She had heard how destructive they were.

"Hell, half of the demons there were A or S class." Yusuke replied. "Don't get me wrong. I wasn't in any real danger until I fought Yomi, one of the other kings."

"Can you show me how powerful you really are?" Keiko asked hesitantly.

"Sure. I guess so." Yusuke thought for a moment. "To avoid any trouble the best place to go would be Genkai's or into Demon World."

"Ok, I think that Demon world is too dangerous for humans." Keiko said.

"Not when you're with me." Yusuke told her. "I've gained a reputation in Demon world. Unless a demon hasn't had any outside contact in years, he will have heard of me."

"When would we go?" Keiko asked.

"The Demon Tournament starts in three months." Yusuke mused. "That would probably be the best time.

"That's when my summer break starts!" exclaimed Keiko. "Did you plan that?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did." Yusuke replied smiling.

"I didn't know that you had that much influence." Keiko replied.

"I'm a major factor in Demon World politics seeing as I'm Raizen's heir and a former King." Yusuke explained. "A lot of demons are still loyal to me. But it was more of a favor from the new King. He used to be one of Raizen's sparring partners. I really don't care for being a part of Demon World politics though."

"Why? You'd have lots of power there." Keiko said.

"I'm trying to live a human life, not demon. If I won the tournament I would be trapped there until the next one." Yusuke said.

"So you'd rather be a gym teacher for the rest of your life?" Keiko asked. "You've grown."

"What gave you the idea that I was only going to be a gym teacher?" Yusuke asked with a mischievous smile.

**THANKS FOR READING**

**I'll try to put the next chapter up sooner  
**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

**-Cyberviper42**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright Here's Chapter three. I'm currently writing chapter 5 and typing Chapter 4**

**Sorry if don't update quickly, school's awfully tough rite now.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 3

After dropping Keiko off at her house, Yusuke visited his mother who, as usual, was drunk and didn't recognize him. He didn't stay long and left to get to his interview. After putting an ad in the local paper, a man named Mr. Hart had approached him asking if he would like to have a job at his middle school.

Yusuke stopped outside of a fairly plain school building and glanced at Mr. Hart's business card. "This is the place." He muttered as he walked through the gate in a high wall surrounding the property. It was after school hours but a few students still lingered in the halls. The main office was easy to find and as Yusuke opened the door, a little bell chimed. The secretary looked up and smiled.

"Mr. Urameshi?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Yusuke replied turning his attention to her.

"Please sit down." She pointed to a couple of chairs next to a window on the far wall. "Mr. Hart will be out of his meeting shortly." Yusuke obediently sat down next to a closed door, and almost immediately it burst open. A middle-aged man stormed out and exitied the main office without even saying good bye to the secretary. A portly man who looked to be about 50 followed him but then looked at Yusuke.

"Mr. Urameshi I must apologize for keeping you." Mr Hart's voice was low, calm and deep to the point of hypnotic.

"There's nothing to apologize for. I arrived a second ago." Yusuke replied as he shook Mr. Hart's hand.

"Please come in and sit down." Mr. Hart's voice floated out of his office as Yusuke followed him in. Yusuke sat down in a comfortable chair and glanced around the office. It was plain and simple to match the building's exterior. "Now why do you want to become our gym teacher? It's not a high paying job and to be honest, not that exciting."

"To be honest myself, I used to skip gym class every day before my former job forced me to drop out of school." Yusuke began. "But that was before I was changed by the people I met through my last job. They taught me what hard-work and determination can do."

"What was this job?" Mr. Hart asked. "I noticed that on your résumé that you're the winner of a fighting tournament. Was there any relation?"

"Yes. I used to be a detective." Yusuke answered truthfully. "During one of my cases I was forced to fight on pain of death if I refused to fight in a tournament with several of my colleagues."

"I'm surprised that you haven't put that to paper and sold it as a story." Mr. Hart said. "You'd have a great novel. I also noticed that were fired from your position as detective for 'circumstances beyond your control.' Can you explain that any further?"

"Not really." Yusuke answered. Mr. Hart frowned slightly. "Most of it is classified material; however I can say that it was because of my blood."

"You mean your ancestry?" Mr. Hart asked suddenly interested.

"Yes. An unsavory individual in the eyes of my boss led to him firing me." Yusuke muttered. "I think that it made me realize that things couldn't always go my way."

"Could you ask your superiors to tell me what you really did?" Mr. Hart asked.

"It's worth a shot." Yusuke admitted. "Never hurts to try right?"

"Yes." Mused Mr. Hart. "Well aside from that, I have two recommendations from a Mr. Kurama and Mr. Kurabara. They both highly recommend you for the post."

"Both of them were detectives with me." Yusuke supplied. Mr. Hart nodded. "I wouldn't be alive if they didn't help me."

"For a former detective you sure seem young, and also it seems like you risk your life on these cases of yours." Mr. Hart said, "Can you explain that at all?"

"I was recruited to bring in dangerous sorts of people." Yusuke replied. "Usually it also involved returning stolen stuff or rescuing kidnapped people. It was very exciting yet dangerous work."

"You were recruited straight from middle school for this job?" Mr. Hart asked skeptically

"I had the tallents that they needed." Yusuke answered simply.

"Oh well," Mr. Hart sighed. "On a different note, I received a note from a Mrs. Genkai." Yusuke gulped. "Do you know her?"

"In truth she is actually one of the few people that I will obey without question." Yusuke admitted. "When I trained under her for a year she terrorized me to no end."

"In any event, she recommends you for this post." Mr hart said. "She also sent me this package which she said was for you alone." Mr. Hart handed Yusuke a small package.

Yusuke examined the package for a second and then quickly tore it open. A communicator slipped out onto his lap. Quickly flicking it open, Yusuke saw Koenma's baby face. "Yusuke, Son of Raizen, you are here-by permitted to explain the Dark Tournament." Came Koenma's voice.

**THANKS FOR READING**

**PLEASE DROP ME A REVIEW**

**See ya'll next chapter.**

**-Cyberviper42**


End file.
